Royally Lily
by irishmcgiggles
Summary: Princesses Liliana dreams of something more than her day to day life as the younger sister of the soon to be King Prince Ben expectations are high. But what happens when her own brother decides the shakes things up? See the world of Auradon through her eyes from being royal to the arrival of the Villain kids. Life will never be the same! * please review XD*
1. introducing me

**A/N: Hello! this is a story that iv'e had** **in my head for a while ever since I head about the movie. Please review! Also the title for this chapter comes from nick Jonas's song ( introducing me) from camp rock 2. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Lily was laying in the soft grass as she looked up at the stars curled up against her oldest and dearest companion Orion. If it wasn't for his bright white markings he too would blend into the darkness that surrounded them. The young princess found solace in the night sky, it was moments like this that truly made her happy. Free of the ties that the morning sun would soon bring.

"Orion, I sometimes wish that I could be someone else. Someone free of a royal life, of responsibilities, of having to be good all the time. Not that I really live up to those standards in the first place. I just hate feeling trapped. I need something different, something new!" Orion neighs in response causing her to laugh. A few moments of silence pass as Lily gazes up at the sky above her realizing just how vast the world really was. Lily sighs as she looks up at the moon; she begins to softly sing.

"I want much more than this highborn life. I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell and for once it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned" shaking her head to rid it of impossible dreams.

"I think it's about time to head back to reality what you think boy?" Orion nudges the princess in agreement nearly knocking her over.

"Okay, okay I get it … come on then let's go home"

She could begin to make out the spires over the tree tops she starts to pull back on the reins

"Whoa boy we have to sneaky remember?" She hops off and making sure no one was around.

"Shhh" she leads Orion to the stables behind the castle "that's a good boy" Orion nudges her pocket.

"Well aren't you a greedy little bugger" Orion snorts in annoyance "ok here" Lily removes a glistening sugar cube from her pocket. Orion eyes it eagerly as she places it on her open palm.

"Good night boy" giving everything one last once over before she returned to the castle with a smile. Lily quickly walks back to the window that she left ajar thankfully no one had noticed. Slinking in like a cat she made her way back to her room. Just as lily was about the turn into her wing of the castle a voice rang out stopping her head in her tracks.

"Princess Liliana!" Damn she thought she almost made it this time. Plastering a huge smile on her face she turns around.

"Hildegard what a surprise seeing you here" said Lily who was trying to act as innocent as possible.

"I should be saying that to you your highness, you know you shouldn't be out at this hour" she voice stern with her hand on her hips.

"Who said I was out? Maybe I was just getting a midnight snack"

"Dressed like that and covered in grass stains?" Lily could feel Hildegard's eyes boring into her. She looks down noting that she was in fact cover in grass stains. Nothing could get passed her former nurse maid.

"It's not like anything bad was going to happen" Lily turns to walk down the elegant hallway Hildegard right at her heels

"That's not the point!" replies flustered her face getting red.

"I don't get the big deal" Liliana retorts as she finally reaches her room she's almost free!

"You broke curfew!"

"Hildy you can yell at me in the morning alright? It late" and with that the next thing Hildegard saw was the wood panel of the young princess's door.

"That princess will be the death of me!" Hildegard huffs knowing that this wouldn't be the last time she would catch the young princess sneaking out. If only she could be a bit more like her brother and respect rules and order. The truth of the matter was that Lily had the capabilities to do just that, but she found that life was a bit more fun with a little bit of chaos. She believed in this perfect world it was her duty to provide just that.

The next morning began like any other ….. with a little chaos.

"Princess Liliana, Princess" a frazzled handmaiden rushed through the palace halls with the remnants of a nearly florescent pink dress in her hands. Waving it madly. The princess in question could be found darting in between the servants her auburn hair dancing like fire in the morning sunlight. She turns the corner only to be met with the one person that could make her stop in her tracks.

"Mother!" skidded to a stop and began to pat flatten her clothes of any creases.

"Darling are you evading your handmaiden again?"

"Maybe" the Queen gives her daughter a pointed look Lily hangs her head as the pattern in the carpet suddenly looks really interesting.

"You know how much of a fright that gives her, and aren't you supposed to be at the opening for the new children's center in an hour" Lily's head shoots up

"Yes, we just had some…um… fashion differences" really Lily just wanted a reason to mess with the new girl. It also helped that the dress was horrid.

"Your Highness… please just try it on…"Jenny finally caught up completely out of breath "oh my! Your majesty, I am so sorry" the young woman quickly curtsies Queen Belle put up a hand to interject.

"It is perfectly alright Jenny" politely smiles at the young girl seeing her visible distress.

"Yes your highness" the flustered young woman curtsies. The horrid pink dress still in her hands.

"Now Lily darling finish getting ready. We do not need any more mishaps"

"Yes mother" she said brightly

The exasperated young hand maiden hands the dress over to Hildegard who appeared as always just when she is needed most.

"That will be all Jenny" Hildegard dismisses the young woman turning the dress over in her hands

"Yes miss… your highness" turns to each respectfully before she departs.

"If you think I'm going to wear that you have another thing coming" changing behind "it's too … what's the word…Audrey-like" snaps her fingers

"What do you have against princess Audrey in first place miss?"

"She gives us princesses a bad name masquerading like she does"

"She seems alright to me miss"

"That's exactly what she wants you to think."

"It also doesn't help that she's dating my brother" Lily grumbles in annoyance.

"Of course …your highness need I remind you that if you continue at this pace you will be late?"

"I have an hour!"

"Yes but that was 30 minutes ago and you still haven't eaten and we have to take the actual travel time into consideration"

"Great" Lily rushed toward the vanity trying to make herself as presentable as possible thanking the stars that she wasn't next in line. The press loved her because no matter how hard she tried something always managed to go wrong. Her brother on the other hand was the perfect prince what else would you expect from Auradon's next king. Little did she know that, that very same brother was about to stir things up in Auradon for good.


	2. The Girls

**A/n: Disclamier : i do not own descendants all oc's are mine of course :) Also thank you to all that have read so far and reviewed !**

Group chat:

Hey girls I'm coming back from the event

Oh kelptastic! - Chloe

Just come straight to our room. I have everything ready J - Eva

Sounds like a plan!- Lily

Lily smiles of course Eva had everything prepared provably already laid out a

"Hey Cliff" Lily scoots right up to the limo partition

"Yes princess" the driver looks into his rear view mirror in order to get a better look at the princess.

"Is it possible for you to take me to Auradon prep instead of the castle? I'm making plans with my friends"

"As long as it's alright with the King and Queen, your highness"

"It should be fine. I told my mother before I left" white lies ever hurt anyone

"Auradon prep it is"

As Lily looked out the limo window she thought fondly of the children she met at the new children's center. She promised that she would visit often. Looking up at the sky not a rain cloud was in sight. Always perfect 70 degree weather was an Auradon Kingdom specialty, but when everything is always perfect and picturesque it begins to wear a person down. Lily knew all too well what those expectations did to a person.

"We have arrived your highness"

"Thanks Cliff!" Lily shakes her head hoping those imperfect thoughts would go away

"Anytime princess, just give me a call when you wished to be picked up"

The campus was quite as only the boarding students were left, a few students scattered the front lawn. Lily walked past the school to the dormitories her feet knew where to go. She knocked on the familiar door the names of the occupants were written in delicate text Princess Evangeline of Maldonia and Princess Chloe of Atlantica. Lily considered Princess Evangeline or Eva to be her closet friend as they had grown up together. Chloe was literary a fish out of water, as the eldest daughter of Andrina, was still adjusting to life on the main land. Oddly enough she was obsessed with shoes, of every shape and style.

"Open!" Lily opened the door to reveal Chloe blowing on her fingers "Sorry nails drying"

"You started without me!" Lily

"Blame Chloe, your change of clothes are on my bed" Evangeline said pointing toward the far side of the room as she emerged from the bathroom her head in a towel.

"I got excited! I like painting my…"

"Toes?" Eva interjected

"Yeah those!"

"So how is Julian?"

"He's great last I heard from him he was riding magic carpets in Agrahbah, there's the post card" she said pointing to a wall filled with various postcards covering a large map.

"Wow, how is it fair that you get an awesome brother while I get the twin from boring lagoon?"

"He can't be that bad"

Chloe just gave them a look and then went back to painting her toenails with much concentration.

"Speaking of brothers" Eva turns to look at Lily

"I would feel better if he dumped Audrey" Lily grumbled

"Okay seriously what is it with you two" Chloe

"We used to be close friends" Lily

"Yeah I used to be jealous of that fact" Evangeline

"Then once we got to junior high she changed!" Lily

"You mean she wasn't always this vain?" Chloe

"Nope she was nice… like really nice" Eva

"Well what changed?" Chloe

"Puberty" Lily

" well that an the fact she got it into her head that just because she was a princess from two royal blood lines that she was better than any royal who wasn't"

"She even tried to start this elite club, but the headmistress shut it down"

"Who would even be in it?' Chloe asked as she knew not many of the students came from more than one royal blood line

"Her, Clarice, the DunBroch twins, Melody, and Adela"

"Most students only have one parent who is royal, or not at all"

"And the one that are don't act all high and might about it"

"She's just so desperate to be liked, as well as really insecure"

"She acts all high and might but talk behind people's back, she even tried to start this nasty rumor about me last year. I don't think anyone believed it though. My brother shut it down… even so he still started dating her" Lily

"Now where were we?"

Lily looked at her friends remembering fondly the first time she met each of them. Eva was when she first when to Eva's mother's restaurant Tiana's Place. She had been five at the time playing under the dinner table.

"Lily get out from under there! There are some people we would like to meet"

"Yes mommy" lily emerged from under the table clutching her toy horse close to her chest.

"We are so honored to have you at our restaurant" Tiana

"We heard it's the vest restaurant in the kingdom so we had to come" The King beast

"How is Julian? And little Evangeline?"

"They are doing well actually Evangeline should be around here somewhere" Tiana scans the room

"She's over by the band darling" Prince Naveen points toward the far left side of the room where a little girl was sitting

"Lily why don't you go over and introduce yourself" lily shakes her head and clutches her horse even tighter. Her mother crouches down

"Go and make a new friend, we'll be right here" Lily gathered her courage and walked over to the other little girl. She looked behind her once more to see her mother give her an encouraging smile

"Hi"

"Hello"

"This is Comet" Lily said as she sat down next to the young girl.

The rest became history. Chloe on the other hand was more recent during the summer Lily joined her family for a diplomatic conference with Atlantica. Chloe like her cousin Lorelei before her had volunteered for the cultural exchange and opportunity of coming to Auradon Prep. During the formal meeting on the ship Lily snuck away to the lower deck access point. Sitting with her feet in the water.

"You're princess Liliana aren't you?"

"It's nice to meet you….." Lily vowed her head respectfully

"Princess Chloe! Ooo what are those called!" pointing to the Lily's shoes that she had sat next to her.

Chloe hoisted herself up so that she was sitting next to Lily

"They're called shoes" Lily giggled at Chloe's wonderment

"Oh so those are shoes? Fascinating!" Chloe's eyes were filled with wonder as she inspected Lily's shoes.

"Okay girls time to get this spa party on!" raises the music

"I made a bunch of homemade masks!" Eva lays out various bowls wrapped in cellophane.

"The seaweed wrap is my personal favorite" said Chloe.

"Um I think I'll go for the strawberry and chi mask" Eva hands motions for her to sit on the chair while she begins to coat Lily's face with the light pink mixture.

"Figures the mermaid's favorite is the sea weed wrap face mask"

"Hey you can give a mermaid legs, but she's always be a mermaid"

The girls laugh just enjoying their time together like they've always have.

 **A/n: Oc's mentioned in chapter**

 **the twins: Lorna/ Gavin – Queen Merida/?**

 **Clarice – daughter of snow white**

 **Adela( might cha** **nge** ) **\- eldest daughter of Queen Elsa/?**

 **Melody of course is disney canno** **n** **from Little Mermaid II**


	3. I've got your back, Always

**A/N: hey there! it's been a while since I've written or posted fanfics. So i know this might ve rough :) anyway please review! shout out to pinksakura271 this chapter may answer some questions ;) also you may want to watch** *School of secrets episode/day 3 decree* **on YouTube**

"You either have to be absolutely mad, like wonderland mad, or some crazy genius to think this actually might work! I mean bringing the children of villains to Auradon prep where not only everyone already hates them, but they have been under their parents control their entire life !You do realize that the villains will use this to their advantage? Right? Of course they would be stupid not to! This is a chance for them to get off the island they 've had 20 years to plot their revenge they're not going to waste this opportunity" she finally pauses to take a breath

"You done? Lily, you don't think I've already thought about all of this, and weighed all the possible outcomes? These kids deserve a chance to live a normal life!"

"We are still going to keep an eye on them?"

"I think if we show them what life could be like and that they have a choice in who they want to be they may choose to not follow in their parents' footsteps"

"So get them to listen to their hearts?" Lily holds the bridge of her nose, breathing deeply, and puts up her hands in defeat "ok … ok… I got your back, even if the entire school, our parents, and practically everyone in the entire kingdom is against your decree"

"Oh thanks for the encouragement sis"

"Hey I'm just saying. I'm with you all the way. Even if no one else is. You know the press is going to have a field day with this."

"I would be surprised if they didn't … at least now I'll be getting all the bad press"

"Not funny!" Lily playfully hits him in the arm

"That's not very princess like" Lily rolls her eyes in response and hits him again

"You were saying?" Ben rubs his sore shoulder mock glaring at Lily's smirking face. "Go get them tiger!" pushes Ben toward the door. Lily crosses her fingers wishing her brother luck.

"So how did they react?" she scoots to the edge of her seat in anticipation

"As well as I expected, mom took it the best of course." Ben Looked out the window arms crossed.

"Well she's always one for second chances. And now for the entire student body … you so got this" Lily tries to give her brother an encouraging smile.

Lily was on the way back to her room when she spots a little friend.

"Why hello miss Seraphina. What have you been up today?

"Meow" the elegant cat weaves in between Lily's legs

"Interesting" lily reaches down an in one swift movement is holding her fluffy friend

"Did you know that things are going to change around here?"  
"Merow?"

"In some big ways! Just wait till everyone else finds out!" Lily didn't have to wait long as two days later ben made the announcement. He already had a meeting with the school board, and faculty. Some like the headmistress were hesitant while others were completely against the idea. Overall, Lily felt confident in her brother vowing to do whatever it took to make his proclamation work.

Lily sat in the school auditorium unable to sit still partly due to worry the other part out of pure excitement. On stage she could see the entire teaching staff all seated perfectly in a row, behind the podium. She could tell that they already knew what ven was going to say. The headmistress picturesque smile didn't waver as

"Lily do you know what this whole special assembly is about?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I have an idea" The truth was that Lily knew exactly what was going to happen as the night before her brother had gone over his entire speech with her.

"Does it have something to do with what you couldn't tell the past two days?" Eva knew something was up. Lily had purposely avoided talking about it, but Evangeline knew her better than that.

"Wait and see" Lily has a mischievous glint in her eye as she smiles sweetly at her best friend. The truth of the matter was she promised her brother that she wouldn't tell anyone until he made the public announcement. The crowd respectfully silenced as her brother took the podium.

"As you know years ago my father king beast vanished all the villains from the land of Auradon to isle of the lost" every student except Lily cheers if only they knew what was coming next.

"hold on hold on now I have come to that the descendants of these villains that up until now have lived in the shadow of their parents wrong doing deserve a chance to determine a path of their own"

"Woo Prince Ben" Lily the rest of the student population

"Which is why as my first royal decree I've decided to invite four students from the isle of the Lost to Auradon Prep this year!"

"Now I'm sure you have questions" the students erupted in protest and confusion "okay now let's all be calm"

The Headmistress stepped in to try and quite the ravvle

"Now, now students"

"It's perfectly alright Headmistress. If you all would like to form and orderly line and I will try to answer as many questions as possible" with that a small manner order was returned

"You knew!" Evangeline was in complete shock

"Of course I did he's my brother we tell each other everything!" Lily stated matter of factually

"What gave him this crazy idea?"

"You know I never thought to as… I was just so taken a back .I thought he had gone mad"

"It's not that crazy is it? The crazier idea is thinking that Ursula had a kid…. Which means I have yet another cousin" Chloe for once was quite serious.

"I didn't know you were related to Ursula" Evangeline

"It's not a fact my family likes to talk about, but she my aunt that's why she was so powerful"

"He really chose the worst of the worst didn't he?" Evangeline commented

"Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Cruella DeVil." Lily ticked off all the Villains on her fingers

"So an evil fairy, an ex-royal advisor, a vengeful ex-Queen/step mother, and a Dog napper" Chloe summarized

"Sounds about right" Lily nodded in agreement her brother was not one to do something half heartily. It made sense that he would begin by picking the worst of the worst, go big or go home right?

"If this is successful will your brother bring more villain descendants over to Auradon" Chloe questioned. Maybe one day she would meet her estranged cousin.  
"That's the plan"

"What do you know about them? The ones he's chosen?" Lily took out some folders out of her bag. Laying each of the folders on the bed opening each so that they could see the pictures of the Villain kids.

"Well from their profiles there's Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Jay son of Jafar, Carlos son of Cruella DeVil, and Evie daughter of the Evil Queen. Don't tell my brother that I have these" poi

"Ooh who's this" Chloe points to the picture of Jay

"That's Jay Jafar's son ironically now he's become a prince of thieves on the island… although they all steal there" Lily

"That is ironic" all the girls laugh life has a funny way of working out Jafar turned his son into the very type of person who was Jafar's undoing.

"Hey ven" Lily stood at her brother's door way

"Hey little sis"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course"

"I never asked but how did you come up with this decree in the first place?"

"It's something I've always thought of whenever I saw the isle …." He paused Lily knew he was holding back.

"What?" she presses the matter trying to get it out of him.

"I also had a dream…"

"About?" he didn't say anything but his cheeks and the back of his neck began to turn slightly pink.

"A girl?" she ventured "It was wasn't it?!" her brother silence was all the proof that she needed. "what did she look like?"

"She had purple hair and these beautiful piercing green eyes" looking off lost in a dream. Lily got up to leave as her job was done here.

"Good night brother of mine sleep tight" she said giving him a wink.


	4. Catching a Wallflower: part 1

**A/** **N** **: Hey guys th** **anks to all that have Favorited and are following this story.** **some of it takes place during / after the School of secrets episode/day 20 committee :)**

"What I don't understand…thank you….. Is why no one has figured who she is yet? It's been almost a month!" Eva

"Okay then what's your theory? Who do you think it is?" Lily asked taking extra care not to drop her tray of precariously stacked food.

"Well she has to be someone with tanned skin, and I swear I've heard her voice before…" Eva's voiced trailed off as she vegan to mull over possible candidates.

"Girls over here I saved you seats" Chloe waved Lily and Eva over "whatcha girls talking about"  
"the new fly on the wall with all the juicy little insights of what people are really thinking"

"Ooo I like her... She has a good choice in footwear" Chloe said through a mouthful of food

"Must you always talk with your mouth?" Eva gives Chloe a look of disgust

"Whut it's good"

"And you call yourself a princess" after swallowing her food Chloe just stuck out her tongue while Eva rolled her eyes in annoyance. Lily laughing in amusement lets out the most un-lady like of snorts.

"Really!" Eva exasperated at the antics of her friends.

"Well aren't we just poster perfect princesses" Lily

"Aren't we just!" Chloe

"So what are you girls going to wear to the wear to the coronation/ after party?" Eva changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Forget the dress it's all about the shoes!" squealed Chloe

"Chloe for a girl who's only had legs for almost a year you sure have got an unhealthy obsession with shoes." Eva

"The perfect shoe can make or break an outfit" Chloe states mater of factually in an almost rehearse like manner.

"So how many pairs do you own again?"

"That's not the point"

"What gets me is that you can walk in heel better than I can. And I've been walking my entire life!"

"Practice darling, practice" super fake posh accent " plus you're a special kind of klutz. You've made it a kind of art form props" Lily glares at the blonde hair friend.

"Hey is that Doug and Audrey" Eva points across the room

"It sure looks like it, I wonder what's up" Chloe said gaining interest at what was taking place across the cafeteria. Lily was perplexed, Audrey was predictable and only really associated with heroes rather than the sidekicks. To see her talking with Doug only meant one thing that wanted something from him.

"I think they're both on the welcoming committee. Looks like she's trying to get out of doing actual work, typical" Lily stood up and made her way over with Eva and Chloe shrugging their shoulders as they hurried after their friend.

"Audrey" Lily tired but could not remove the slight venom to her tone

"Lily" Audrey saunters off with a level of entitlement that was astonishing

"Seriously what's the deal with you two, it's been getting worse!" Chloe

"Long story. Hey Doug what seems to be the matter?"

"Oh hey guys, this list Audrey just gave me it's …"

"A lot? Let me guess she has all these great ideas but rather you do the work?" Lily

"It sure feels that way" Doug

"Here let me see" Doug hands her the list

"Hmm seems doable, but it seem a lot for one person. Who else is on the committee?"

"Me, ben, and Audrey… I think some cheerleaders …not that many people volunteered"

"Need an extra hand I'm sure we can help" Lily smiles at Doug.

"Really!" Doug breathes visible a sigh of relief

"Yeah we can all pitch in. I can help with the class schedules" Eva

"Ooo I know the perfect snacks! Everything that we don't get in Atlantica… like chocolate! They're still teenagers right?" Chloe smiling in excitement that girl sure loves her sweets

And just like that the list vegan to dwindle becoming more manageable

"Ooo this is so pretty!" Chloe looks over to the welcome sign in her excitement to get a closer look she doesn't notice the open cup of pink paint.

"Chloe watch out!" Eva reaches out to try and stop her but it was too late the damage was already done. Doug began to look like he was about to lose it.

"Okay make a new welcome sign…" Lily says as she adds yet another thing to the list "no harm done we'll just make a new one! Come on girls let's clean this up" Eva gives Doug a comforting look as he look in despair at the now ruined welcome sign.

As the day of villains' kids arrival approached the entire campus was electric. It also didn't help that the mysterious fly on the wall was capturing everyone's reactions and capturing their true selves.

Chloe's and Eva's room

Girls get over here! Like right now!

We're all in the room you don't have to shout Chloe

Lily rolls her eyes what is it? A shoe sale?

"I wish but no! A new school of secrets video is up. You guys won't believe it.

"Ok wait that's from lunch yesterday… wait why did she edit us out? We came in literary right after that!"

"Hold on I know where that was taken!" Lily

"We all do its's in the cafeteria, no one's been able to figure out which table though"

"Well I do because Chloe spilled pink paint all over it!" lily

"They've gotta have cleaned that by now" Evangeline

"Not all of it besides I think I can narrow it down, and then we can check for a camera!"

"Are we really going to catch her… she's not done anything too wrong" Eva

"Well I want to talk to her." Chloe

"Same! Besides she gets it…" says Lily

"What does she get?" Evangeline

"Just come on!" Lily smiles and turns toward the door.

"Look I was right the paint seeped into the wood grain" Lily eagerly points to a few pecks of pink paint

"This is stupid how do we know that she will come here? Or that she hasn't already come and gone" Evangeline crosses her arms

"She has to get the footage somehow!" Chloe states mater of factually

"Well I just wanted to grab the camera and see the unedited footage, then confront her" Lily mumbles thinking no one could hear her

"What if she takes ways the memory card then adds a new one in, or at least wipes it after each use. Therefore there would be no footage for you to see" As always Eva was thinking a few steps ahead of the other two.

"I didn't think of that" Lily

"Okay I still want to catch her in the act! Besides this is the perfect time for her to come and get the footage as we're supposed to ve in our dorms!"

"Which is exactly where we're supposed to be not sticking our noses where they don't belong!" Eva the ever rational rule abiding princess.

"I still think …" Lily catches what look to be a flash light To the far right of the cafeteria and something told her that it wasn't security.

"Wait girls shhh… someone's coming" Lily

"Over here" the girls scurried behind a table not too far off. A girl in a pink rain coat then proceeded to sit on the table and talk about the comments she had been receiving. The whole time unaware of the fact that Lily, Chloe, and Eva were listening in on the whole thing.

"Be good Auradon, everyone's watching" just as she was getting ready to leave Chloe had to do something dramatic.

"Damn right we are!" Chloe jumps up from where the girls were hiding

"Chloe!" Eva tries desperately to pull Chloe back down "this was not part of the plan!"

"We didn't really have a plan Eva" Lily

"I just want to talk to you" Chloe walks with determination over to the mysterious girl. The girl in question kept her face covered with her hood, and was slowly backing away from the trio. Till she turned around and ran. Chloe was hot on her trail.

"Now we have to run are you happy?" Evangeline

"Hey it's an adventure!" Liliana runs off to join the chase

"We really need to talk about your growing reckless behavior!" Eva reluctantly joins the chase is only to keep her friends from getting into any more trouble

 **A/n who do you think our mysterious fly on the wall is? ;)**

 **don't worry the vk's are coming soon i just wanted to set up what was happening before they arrived.**

 **Also i finally figured out what they girls look like/ which actress "speak" to me as bei** **ng what I imagi** **ne my characters to look like or close e** **nough**

Lily/ Liliana - Alycia D Carey

Chloe- Chloe Mortez

Eva/ Evangeline - Keke plamer/ Amandla Stenberg (still deciding and both with curly natural hair )

Tell me what ya'll think .. till next time !


	5. Catching a Wallflower: part 2

**A/N: hello! episode used :21 of school of secrets ... I hope you guys like it :)**

The trio stayed on the girl in the pink rain coat tail all the way back to a hidden grove right behind the dorms. With nowhere to run the mysterious girl was cornered. The girls besides the one in the pink flower raincoat were all out of breathe. Lily was surprised that they were actually able to keep up. The mysterious girl finally breaks the silence

"I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings" the girl was clearly flustered her voice filled with sincerity.

"No, no, no, we haven't been featured in your videos yet"

"Wait what?! Then why are you all here" the nameless girl was rightly confused as after reading all those comments. The students of Auradon prep were not real happy with her videos.

"Well I wanted to talk to" Chloe claps her hand excitedly as they found the one responsible for posting the videos, an idea she wish she had thought of. This girl was an utter genius with sensible shoes!

"I just wanted to thank you" Lily shrugs her shoulders

"And I'm here to make sure that these two don't get themselves into any more trouble" Eva reluctantly gestures at Lily and Chloe.

"Don't worry we're not going to expose you. We just want to talk"

The girl in question slowly lets down her hood whose face which was once covered with shadows became clear as day.

"Lonnie!" all three girls gasped

"Keep your voices down I don't think the entire school heard you!" Lonnie whispers

"You are coming with us" Evangeline states mater of factually trying to make sure none of them got caught after hours, and take hold of this situation.

"But" Lonnie tries to object

"No buts" Eva crosses her arms and stares Lonnie down "or would you rather get caught standing here? Come on our room isn't far from here" the other girls murmur in agreement.

The girls followed Lily's lead as she was the best at getting in and out of a place undetected. They made it to Eva and Chloe's room without any trouble as the security wasn't the tightest. Why would it be? Every villain was already locked away. They were more of figure heads than actually security. Auradon prep didn't even have any cameras. The fairy Headmistress was too trusting of her students. In the center of the room Lonnie stood waiting for the flood of questions. Chloe of course was happy to comply.

"Okay now spill, why did you do it? How did you come up with the idea? Why the camera? Are there more? "Chloe give her a chance to reply" Eva placed her hand on Chloe's arm to silence her and give the girl in question a chance to actually speak. Lonnie looks at each of the girls before her response trying to find the best way to explain the reason behind the videos.

"Well I wanted to show how people truly are, people act like their perfect, but they are two faced"  
"the royals?" Lily questions knowing this was exactly who Lonnie was talking about. "Not you guys of course! People like Chad who strings poor girls along, or Audrey treating everyone like servants" Lonnie back tracks to make it clear that they weren't the ones she wanted to expose.

"Is that why we never made an appearance? Because honestly I don't know if I should be flattered or offended" Chloe pouts making relieving the tension in the room as everyone chuckled.

"Flattered, they show people at their worst… and they only last a minute each I only took the most interesting clips" Lonnie laughs and begins to visibly relax.

"Good thing my brother made his decree then," Lily realizes as it help exposed how the student as they truly were.

"Yeah it made for great material" Lonnie agrees "Now if you don't mind I have to go through footage and edit it for tomorrow's video" she is relieved that since the secret it's not as much of a burden.

"If I could ask for a favor? Could you stop broadcasting when the Villain kids arrive?" Lily asked

"I was planning to stop then anyway, besides I don't want my videos to be used as ammunition for Ben's decree to fail…and as long as you girls don't tell anyone my identity"

"Deal!" reply in unison. They all shakes hands on it cementing the promises made. Lily looks down at her phone realizing how late it was, as well as, the missed phone calls.

"Oh no" Lily begins to panic

"What?" Eva turns hearing the distress in her voice

"I'm so in for it when I get home!"

"You didn't tell your parents we were sleeping over?" Chloe

"It's a school night!" Lily scrambles to get her stuff together hoping that she remembered to leave window open. Granted she wasn't expecting to stay this late the time just flew by.

"Oh right" Chloe

"See you around Lonnie, bye girls" rushes out of the room to her moped. Despite not being 16 yet her parents allowed her to get a motorcycle license which allowed her to get a teal vintage moped similar to her older brother's. once she returned to the castle Lily tries to sneak in but all of the usual spots are blocked off in some way she has no choice to walk into the main entrance. Sitting right in the center of the room was her mother of all people. Now she was really in for it.

"I see that you finally decide to come home" to just say that Lily's mother was upset would be an understatement her father had the temper but her mother always kept control of her emotions Unlike her father, King beast, when her mother was upset it was a quite never raise her voice kind of anger. It lulls the victim into a false sense of security.

"Um yeah" lily rubs the back of her neck uncertain what to say she defiantly couldn't tell her about what happened and her mother had a knack for telling when she was lying.

"Um yeah ... doesn't tell me why you were out this late"

"I …uh…" nothing came to mind

"I'm waiting for an explanation"

"I was out"

"Hildegard has told me about your little escapades" now she was in for it!

"It's not like anything bad would happen … all the villains are already locked up

"That is not the point Liliana! You are as of the moment under house arrest you will go straight to school, complete your royal duties, and come straight home"

"But..." Lily tries to protest with little luck.

"Do not but me Missy, you're lucky I am this forgiving… Also you are under restrictive phone privileges. I do not want you scheming with your friends. Hand it over!"

Lily reluctantly hands over her phone

"Just so you know we will be talking about this with your father your reckless behavior is getting out of hand. I am very disappointed in you… now go immediately to your room"

Lily laid on her four poster bed looking up at her bedroom ceiling deep in thought until a golden puff ball purring as she rubbed against lily's face.

"Well hello Seraphina... I think I really did it this time" Seraphina nestled her head into Lily's out stretched hand purring the entire time.

She rolled over as Seraphina curled up against her trying to fall asleep and forget the pending doom that awaited the next day.


	6. Royal Consequences

**A/n: Hello again! there's a** **nother chapter gotta love snow days! :) hope you like it!**

The next morning there was no running through the hallways Lily didn't want to tempt fate any more than she already had. She flattened invisible creases out of her teal skirt. Fondly touching the sliver locket the hung around her neck. It was a gift from her grandpapi it belonged her namesake Liliane, her grandmother, whose initials could be found engraved on the back. Smiling Lily remembered her grandpapi's words as he gave her the locket so many years ago

"I see so much of her in you" He always said how much she looked and acted like her grandmother. Tears begin to form as she grazed her fingers over the engraved roses that covered the front. She could still see him smiling down at her as she sat in his workshop.

Looking at the clock on the mantle she realized if she didn't hurry down to breakfast she would be in serious trouble. Well, She thought, how much more trouble could I get into? Realizing that was a question she didn't want answered Lily headed down to the main dining room. Her brother of course being the perfect son that he was, was already seated and engaged in a discussion with their father. If Lily paid closer attention she could have felt the tension in the room start to rise. Good, lily thought, her brother will keep her father distracted so that maybe her "house arrest" won't be brought up. As always her mother read her mind.

"Liliana Jocelyn if you think you're going to get out of discussing you punishment you are mistaken" at this her father quickly turned his head in her direction so much for avoiding this conversation. Lily sat down her brother gave her a comforting look.

"You're my mother and I have discussed it and you are grounded until further notice, no moped, you are to finish all you committee duties and return straight home without any detours. All of the drivers have been made aware of this." Lily stared down at her plate as her aimlessly pushed around her uneaten eggs.

"And my phone?" Lily knew it was a long shot but she tried any way

"You are only allowed to have it when you are at school, but we will be checking the messages every night. If there is anything not about homework or your formal duties" Her mother interjected as she handed Lily her smart phone.

The tension in the room was high as Lily sat unable to touch a single thing on her plate before she departed with her brother to go to school.

"Here I noticed you didn't eat anything at breakfast" Ben handed her an English muffin with strawberry jam, and a simple croissant that was still warm all wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks bother of mine" smiles lovingly at her older brother

"You can also use my JMI if you need to text your friends"

"How did I end up with a brother like you?"

"You're just really lucky I suppose" Lily rolls her eyes "So any more dreams about that mystery girl?" lily asked while biting into the deliciousness that was strawberry jam and English muffin. "Not as much but every once and a while, why?" "The way you describe her she seems almost familiar somehow" lily says while wiping jam from her mouth. "That's how I feel every time I see her in one of my dreams"

Ben gives her a hand out of the limo

"Oh Benny boo!" Audrey clad in pink frantically waves at Ben to get his attention as if her shrill voice wasn't enough. Ben turns back to face lily

"Try not to get any more trouble sis"

"No promises" Lily jokes half heartily as she heads to find her friends before classes started.

At their lockers Lily broke the news of her house arrest to her friends.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Chloe was clearly shocked

"Pretty much..." pulling her pirate history text book from her locker.

"What did you expect, your parents can't have their only daughter sneaking around like a common criminal" Evangeline

"Traitor" lily grumbled under her breathe Eva picks at her nails un-fazed at Lily's comment. Just then a petite young girl with her brown hair in a cute side braid draped over her shoulder walked up to the trio.

"Hey you guys!"

"Oh hey Ellie" Ellie or Elladora was the daughter of the famous Explorer/ adventure extraordinaire Dorothy Gale. She was a very bright down to earth girl and want to be an adventure like her mother.

"Did you girls start on the project for Dr. Thatch yet?"

Chloe and Lily shake their heads

"As a matter of fact I'm almost done" all the girl look at Eva with a mixture of shock and awe.

"How! He just gave it to us last week"  
"I got bored and was already a head in all my class work" just shrugs nonchalantly

"I don't know how you do it!" Chloe shakes her head in bewilderment.

"Oh don't forget we have a committee meeting after school"

"You can come to that right Lil'?"

"Well it falls under royal duties, as I'm helping Ben with his decree… so it should be fine"

"I'll see you girls in class" Ellie walks away with a little skip in her step "how is she always happy?" Chloe "We're in Auradon we're always happy!" Lily slams her locker "Whoa there no need to take it out on the locker" Chloe puts her hands up surprised at Lily's sudden behavior

"You're right" Lily hand on her forehead in frustration

"Hey let's head to class" Eva

After school welcoming committee

Everyone was sitting in an empty classroom waiting of course for Audrey to arrive as technically she was the head of the committee. In Lily's mood she had almost forgotten that Audrey was even on this so called committee. On top of that there was Scarlet with her bleach blonde hair and pink lace dress. Scarlet was a snobbish, spoiled rich girl. She wasn't even royalty though she acted like it. She was the only child of Lottie La bouff. She and Eva always disliked each other despite their mothers' wishes for them to be vest friends.

"So where are we?" Audrey stood in front of the group with Scarlet in her shadow.

"The class schedules are complete" Eva

"I've complied the snacks for the limo!" Chloe

"The marching band is all on board and ready" Doug

"And Doug and I are going to show them to their dorms and around school" Lily raise her hand better her than Scarlet, or god forbid Audrey!

"Also their rooms are all ready"

"Prefect! Now they may be the kids of villains, but let's show them how perfect we all are! " 'Audrey's smile didn't erase the fact that she was only doing this to get Ben to like her again/knowing her she would take all the credit, everyone already knew that this would happen and were not surprised. Lily was just happy to know that no matter how hard Audrey tried ben no longer liked her… She wasn't his dream girl.

It was crazy to think that the villain kids were coming in two short days. Lily needed to check in with her brother to make sure he was still holding on. With the whole house arrest thing she had forgotten to ask him how he was doing. He was always looking out for her it was time for her to step up and make sure this decree went well.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

 **A/n: Scarlet comes from the descendants game. They don't say who her parents are but I always thought that she was Lottie's daughter. Please review i'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	7. Welcome All

**A/n: the VK's have arrived! :)**

The last two days had flown by till at last the arrival day had come. Lily was actually excited for the villain kids to arrive so much so that for once she didn't hit the snooze button on her alarm clock twenty times.

"Your highness!"

"Hiya Hildy!"

"You're up, and dressed!"

"Well today's the day!" the young princess could hardly contain her excitement.

"The day the villain children arrive at Auradon prep?" Lily had been talking about this day ever since her brother had made the announcement.

"Exactly" putting on her favorite pair of brown vintage Mary Jane heels. Everything needed to be just right. She gave herself one more once over in the mirror

"Is breakfast ready?"

"No it is not your highness it is still being prepared"

"That' alright I'll just whip something up in the kitchens or maybe grab something at school"

"Whip something up?" Lily practically ran out her room leaving a still stunned Hildegard in her wake.

Lily got on her moped and arrived on the school grounds a few moments later

Lily knocks on Eva and Chloe's door

"Lily?" answered Eva ringing sleep out of her eyes lily moved passed her into the room

"Today's the day!" she says in a singsong voice as she barges past a sleepy Evangeline to jump on Chloe's bed.

"Get mrugur OFF!" Chloe grumbles as she was never really a morning person and actually becomes quite mad when someone disturbers her. In annoyance Chloe turns back over and purposefully kicks Lily in the process.

"Why on earth are you up this early? There's no need everything is prepared and organized"

"I know" checks her phone "breakfast starts soon"

"We are fully aware but it's the weekend and the VKs don't even get her till late afternoon any way"

"I know" but Eva could tell she wasn't listening

"Chloe she isn't going away any time soon so you might as well get up" throws a pillow right at Chloe's resting face. Chloe shoots up, her face contorted in anger her hair going every which way. She gave bedhead a whole new meaning. Eva and Lily couldn't help but laugh at her lovely state.

A few hours later everyone was in their place awaiting for the arrival of the new students. Lily could hear the school band playing in the distance as she gave everything one last look before grabbing the packets and Doug's clip board

"Oh there you are I was just coming to meet you, here you go" hands him his clip board "what do think they will be like really…"

"I honestly don't know Lily" checks is clipboard as they head down the staircase. Lily looks over his shoulder to point something out until a familiar voice rang out.

"Doug, Lily. Everyone this is my sister"

"Princess Liliana, but you can just call me Lily. I'm not really big on titles" does a little curtsy rather awkwardly as the villain kids look on in confusion. As lily looked up one villain kid caught her eye Mal she looked at Ben seeing if he made the connection yet purple hair and green eyes Lily guessed were not a common combination. She tried not to stare as Doug stepped forward to introduce himself.

"And I'm Doug, Dopey's son as in Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful, and…" Doug turns his head and catches a glimpse of Evie.

"Hi ho" he breathes out in awe

"Evie, daughter of the evil queen" Evie flirtatiously saunters over to an obviously flustered Doug. Lily just rolls her eyes at just how easy a mark he makes himself.

"If you have any questions please free to ask…" ben says before he's interrupted

"Doug" Audrey rudely interjects with a sickly sweet smile. Lily rolls her eyes at Audrey 'forgetting' her.

"Or me I'm still here Audrey" Lily does a little wave in her direction annoyed. It didn't help how Audrey was all over her brother, making Lily want to vomit on the inside.

"Well I have to go… I will be seeing you" Lily notices how her brother's last comment seemed more directed at Mal than the others, taking note to remind herself to ask him later. She then directs her attention to the task at hand.

"So here are your school information packets boring I know, you don't have to read them if you don't want to, and Doug has a copy of your class schedules" both Evie and Mal look on over Doug's shoulders as he goes over their classes.

"Remedial goodness 101 let me guess new class?" asks Mal, Doug nods his head in response distracted by Evie's close proximity

"Come on guys let's find our rooms" Mal and the rest of the VK's start to head up the stairs behind Doug. Doug was still drooling over Evie and hadn't notice that they were going in the opposite direction. Lily hits Doug in the arm.

"Yeah guys your dorms are that way" he says pointing down the hallway.

"Here let me take you. If you guys want the full tour I'll be happy enough to show you around"

"Yeah thanks" Mal unsure

"Boys this is you and girls you're just up on the next floor" as they walked away Lily overhead the two villain kids pure amazement over their room as she walked away.

"Here we are you are actually right across from my friends if you have any problems, or want someone to talk to they are great people! You have your information packets?" both girls give lily a deadpan look as they raise the bulging packets Lily chuckles as she leaves them to it. For some reason she thought it would be a good ideas to check on the boys.

Lily heads back down to Jay and Carlos's room

"Carlos Jay?" she peaks her head in while knocking

"Oh hey Lily right?" Carlos waves

"Yeah I was checking in to see how you guys are settling in"

"Fine I guess" Jay. Looking around lily notices that they haven't fully explored the room as the tv and game console is untouched.

"Wait you guys haven't seen the games?"

"Games?"

"The video Games!" barges past him to Carlos and Jay just look at each other shrugging.

"Here" giving the controller to Carlos after she pulled up that game "this is a really good one"

Jay is just leaning up against the wall looking on with a vague expression.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there" Jay smirks.

"I guess so" Lily touches if fondly a small smile begins to form as she remembers her grandpapi. As Lily left she didn't even notice a weight being lifted from her neck.

Later in the student lounge the girls were sitting in their usual spot with caramel latte, French press coffee, and an iced macchiato all in hand.

"Lily what happened to you grandmother's necklace" Eva points at Lily's neck

"What I just had it!" Lily reaches to her neck feeling that in fact her necklace was missing. Lily retraced her steps in her head trying to think of where it could have gone. Till it finally dawns on her.

"I'll be right back!" I can't believe it! She thought as she rushed to their room. Not wanting to get them in trouble within hours of their arrival. Not that he made it easy!

"Jay" Lily pounds on the door "open up I know you're in there"

"Well hello there" leans against the door frame without a care in the world

"Jay where is it"

"Where's what?"

"My necklace! I know you have it" Lily tries to control her temper

"Do you mean this?" pulls it smoothly out of his pocket

"Give it"

"Or what princess?"

"My grandpapi gave it to me"

"Oh so it must be worth something" Jay smirks at Lily's visible distress

"Jay I mean it" she jumps to try and grab it causing Jay to laugh

"Jay just give it to her man" Lily stomps on jay's foot out of anger

"Ow!" Jay hops in pain

"Ha!" grabs it out of his hand as he loosened his grip over on the other side of the room Carlos tries to hides his laughter. Jay just look surprised.

"You're lucky that I don't report this, but I'll just take it as you don't know how to be a respectful member of society. And if there was ever any doubt we do not STEAL in Auradon! Just remember son of Jafar one mistake, no matter how small will send you back to the isle of the lost for good. There won't be any second chances" Her finger jabbing into Jay's chest for some emphasis. She then quickly turns and storms out of the room slamming the door behind her

"Well she's a feisty one isn't she?" an amused Carlos crosses his arms across his chest

"Huh" Jay was speechless he had miscalculated and underestimated her. Something he was sure to never do again. Though it didn't stop him from punching Carlos hard in the arm.

 **A/n: soo... whatcha think? :) please review i'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	8. A New Kind of Normal

**A/n: things are about to get interesting ;) thanks to all who have read this far!**

The first day of classes with the villain kids was not as eventful as Lily thought. People were still wary and didn't like that they were here. Although, most now kept their opinions to themselves. 'Most didn't have the guts to go up against the villain kids. Lily on the other hand was trying to keep an open mind. True she was furious with Jay after the stunt he pulled but how could she expect anything less. They had spent their entire lives on the Isle where stealing was a way of life. She knew that for the time being is was better to keep the incident under wraps. She wanted her brother to succeed, and in order to do that she needed to make them want to stay. Turn them into model citizens. Ugh not so easy!

She read his profile she knew his reputation. Though she wasn't expecting shim to be so much of a flirt.

" Ms. Liliana" Eva hits her in the arm

"Yes!"

"I asked if you could explain how we came to find the unknown in number 43?"

"Um...the number 43?"

"Yes or would you rather continue day dreaming?" the entire class starts to snicker

"I apologize Mr. Darling" Lily starts to turn red with embarrassment

"I am all for use of one's imagination, but there is a time and a place"

"I understand"

"Thank god I never thought that class would end"

"But you love Algebra!"

"Lily what's wrong?"  
"It just that my head's all over the place today… I felt like I fell down a rabbit hole"  
"You're worrying too much, about the villain kids" Lily didn't want to tell them the real reason why she was so distracted

"They have names you know" Chloe

"Yeah but it's easier to call them that" Eva

Down the hallway Lily spotted someone she wanted to talk to.

"Oh hey Doug! You have chem with Evie right?"

"Yeah why?"

"You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her would you? Just to make sure she's adjusting"

"Well she's adjusting just fine she's already has plans with Chad Charming"  
"Wait what!"

"Yeah she's going to meet him under the bleachers after school at four"

"She has no idea what's she's getting herself into! Would you keep an eye on her? We both know how Chad is with girls"

"Yeah sure anything"

"You were already planning on going weren't you?"

"Maybe… I just don't trust Chad" Doug's cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink

"Rightfully so! He's a down right twat"

"Keep me posted okay?"

"See you around Lily"

Lily looked around the cafeteria trying to spot the villain kids

"They're provably sitting outside" Eva

"What... Who?" Lily trying to act -

"The villain Kids" Eva

"Oh yeah them" Just then Lily spotted a girl with blue hair and a boy in black shorts both with trays in their hands. Lily quickly gathers her stuff in order to follow them.

"Come on girls we are going to make some new friends"

"Aww but walking!" Chloe

"Come on Chloe, you signed up for the walking when you transferred here" Evangeline follows suit while Chloe reluctantly grumbles.

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it… seriously how do humans do it all the time! It's so exhausting"

"It would help if you didn't wear heals all the time"  
"Fashion! Eva is worth the pain!"

Lily blocks out her friends conversation as she keeps an eye on Carlos and Evie as they make their way to a table. Bingo! Lily made her way over to the group.

"Mind if we join you?" Lily smiles as the villain kids

"Yeah sure why not" Carlos "what" he says as the others all shoot him looks.

"Perfect! Everyone these are my friends Evangeline daughter of Tiana and prince Naveen, and Chloe princess of Atlantica" Eva gives the villain kids a polite small wave, while Chloe on the other hand has a huge smile

"So you're a mermaid?" Mal looks Chloe up and down with a calculating gaze.

"Usually ... when I'm not in school of course. I'm a transfer, kind of like you guys!"

"We didn't choose to come here" Mal

"Yeah princess over there's brother forced us here" Jay

Oh no this isn't going as well as Lily hoped. Thankfully it can't get much worse as the VK's were already on edge.

"Well aren't you happy to be off that dreadful island" Eva, great! lily thinks way to have some tact!

"That island is out home" Mal obviously offended, the Isle may not be pretty but it was the only home they had known

"Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" Eva

"Wait weren't your parent's frogs?" Carlos said trying to change the topic as he was happy to be free of his mother's clutches.

"For a while, my parents joke about it all the time. Now I have an uncle who is an alligator! "

"Yeah I have my uncle Iago" Jay nods with understanding.

"At least other people can understand Iago. Only my family can understand Uncle Louie"

"What, so you can talk to animals?" Mal raised eyebrows

"Sort of not all the time but its useful"

"So" lily claps her hand together trying to dispel the tension "how are you guys' classes going?"

"Is Mr. Deley always so awful?"

"Yeah he kind of has the reputation. My cousin Lori hates him!" Chloe

"What classes do you guys have next?" Lily

"Remedial goodness 101" the villain kids moan

"Ah"

"Well it was one of her conditions for you all coming to Auradon prep. I'm not exactly sure what it's going to entail though"

"I do it your way of trying to change us… when we're already rotten to the core"

"Well see this as a chance to find out who you really are, and who you want to become. I mean we all have pressures from our parents, but we have to look past that to find our true selves"

"You sound like some sappy self- help book"

"What it's true! Why do you think I'm still grounded?"

"Wait still?" Eva

"You're grounded?"

"Not so perfect uh princess?" Jay

"Why would you get grounded … I mean you're a princess"

"Sorry to surprise you but we're not all perfect here in Auradon. And to answer your question snuck out one to many times"

"Maybe there is a little villain in you after all princess" Jay

"I'll take that as you trying to give me a compliment"

"So Evie I love your shoes!" Chloe

"Oh thank you"

"And did you design this outfit yourself?" Chloe and Evie start talking everything fashion

"Jay's even cuter in person! He's fliperific!" Chloe

"He's a major flirt, and kind of full of himself" Lily

"Well seduction is a good method of manipulation, it is something you tend to see more in female villains though" Eva

"Well he certainly has some of the girls wrapped around his finger now that he's on the turney team"

"And rotten to the core ...please what have they done? Nothing compared to their parents. Now those are some true villains" Chloe

"They're petty criminals at best. They steal, lie, and cheat, but nothing too serious"

This got Lily thinking they had to have had some sort of scheme …. This was their chance to prove themselves to their parents.

"Hey Doug so what happened at the bleachers?"

"Chad got her to do his homework, and she seemed really interested in the fairy godmother old wand"

"Her wand?"

"Yeah"

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that is going to be used to bless your brother during his coronation"

"Okay thanks Doug... You know you should try asking her out"

"You heard what happened the last time I went out on a date I broke the girls arm"

"Yeah that was pretty bad" remembering Lonnie's video post.

"Any way she likes Chad"

"We both know that's not going to last. Try becoming her friend" Lily was putting up a front while inside she was freaking out! This doesn't mean anything. Evie could just be curious about magic. I mean she is the daughter of the Evil Queen. Lily tried to push the thought away but something inside kept nagging her.

 **a/n: Please review! :)**

 **the Math teacher is Michel Darling from peter pa** n


	9. To Keep Believing In You

A/n: here is another chapter! Hope you guys like it J Please review…

The thought that something might be up kept nagging at Lily till she couldn't deal with it anymore. She had to find out if there was anything going on. She wanted to give them a chance she really did, but they were their parents' children who had been under their thrall their entire life. She need to find a way to change their hearts, but also stop them if she need too. Her brain had been going into over drive she thought that talking to Ben might help stop her budding anxiety.

"Hey has Mal, Evie, Carlos, or Jay talked to you about your coronation?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well what did they ask?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious"

"Well they wanted to know if they could sit up front by the fairy godmother so that they could soak up all her goodness"

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them that you, our parents, and my girlfriend are going to be standing right next to me during the ceremony. Why were you so curious?"

"Oh it's nothing… I think I'm going to take a ride with Orion for it gets too late"

Okay this was bad, very bad she knew they were planning something, but the godmother's wand now that was ambitious! A plan worthy of the evil Maleficent. From her father's intel she was the one who ran the Isle as she was the most feared villain. Lily thought that was mostly why ben chose Mal. Picking the worst of the worst to prove that this decree could actually work. She knew he was wonderland mad!

Walks through the halls all her feelings building inside her as she made her way to the royal stables.

Sometimes I couldn't hear what you're trying to tell me  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't understand that the doors you would open  
Could take me somewhere I wanted to go

I can be strong for you now  
You taught me how

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

You know where to find all of my hiding places  
And there are no secrets from you I can keep  
You let me know how you feel, pulling no punches  
And I never knew that kind of honesty

I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

You helped me to stand on my own  
And I thank you for that  
It saved me, it made me  
And now that I'm looking back I can say

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is somethin' you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you

I learned from you

Lily leans up against the stable door sighing.

"Why hello princess! It's been a while" A young man with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes stood looking at the princess with a broom in hand.

"Chip!" turns to see an old family friend "you didn't hear any of that did you?"

"Not unless you wanted me to your highness"

"I was hoping to take Orion out for a quick ride" Chip chuckles at Lily's quick change of subject

"Anything wrong your highness?"

"It'll work itself out it has to" Chip smiles at the young princess trying to reassure herself

"I will go and get Orion ready"

"Thank you"

When riding Orion all of her worries and anxiety melted away. It was just her and Orion nothing else mattered. There were no evil plots being hatched. No brother's taking on the weight of the world. She knew that she had to return to reality eventually.

Lily needed to see her brother so went to his room his door of course was wide open.

"Good luck on your big game tomorrow!"

"Thanks sis that means a lot!"

She couldn't tell him not now. She didn't have any evidence that they were planning something all she had was speculation. Although, there was something else that need to be said.

"Hey quick question… when are you going to break up with Audrey?"

"What!"

"We both know you don't like her any more. You can't fool me"

"I don't know when it happened but it did…."

"Might have to do you dreaming about another girl. To be completely honest I never knew what you saw in her"

"She has a good heart"

"Where! Deep down? Cause I haven't seen it in a long time"

"She's just insecure sometimes"

"It doesn't give her the right to treat people that way she does"

"I understand where you're coming from"  
"so…?"

"So?"

"When and how are you going to break it off? I know you're a good guy but you can't keep letting her think that you still like her. As much I hate to say this it's not fair to her or you"

"I'll do it soon"

"Before you coronation... if she is still your date I swear!"  
"Okay, okay" put his hand up in defeat laughing at how serious his little sister was being

"I'm being serious!" which only made Ben laugh harder making lily angry

"Okay it's on! EnGarde! " Lily grabs a pillow and stares hitting him with it.

"AHHH… OH nooooo!" Ben puts up his hand to try and shield himself from lily's onslaught.

"HAHAHAHAHA now I shall become Queen of the entire WORLD! HAHAHA"

"RWAR!" Ben let out a beast like roar as he jumped up and started tickling Lily

"Oh no the tables have turned" Lily said as she laid helpless in a fit of giggles.

She missed this… it was like they both had grown up so much they forgotten how to be kids. Just like before the world melted away as they were suspended in time. Just the two of them against the world.

A/n: Aww brother and sister bonding… I love writing their scenes together

The song used: I learned from you- Miley Cyrus


	10. Love is Ridiculous

**A/n: enjoy!**

"Woo! Go ben!" Lily screams

"Have I mentioned lately how stupid this game is?" Eva rubbing her ear in annoyance

"Yes for the hundredth time, now move on!" Chloe sighed "And watch the cute boys!" Chloe giggled.

"You can't even see their faces, how do you know they're cute?" Eva asked perplexed, as true enough you couldn't see anything through the players helmets.

"Research!" Chloe pulling up the team roster on her phone "look see … personally I'm rooting for the other team just look at those dimples!"

"How can you say that!? TRAITOR!" Lily whipping her head around in mock disbelief.

" Lily, stop being so over dramatic" Lily stuck out her tongue in response " ooo real great comeback there" both girls burst out laughing, Eva shaking her head smiling at the pair of them.

"And did you really online stalk the other team" Eva -

"A girl does what she must, besides I've only been on land a short time might as well live it up"

"Look they're putting in Jay and Carlos!"

The game seemed to fly by till it was down to the last few seconds everyone in the stands waited with bated breathe.

Jay passes the ball to Ben, ben makes a perfect shot into the goal.

"We won!" Chloe and Lily yelled together.

"Yippee" Eva un-enthusiastically

No sooner was the game over Prince Ben graved the mic from the announcer

"Give me an M"

"M"

"Give me an A"

"A"

"Give me an L"

"MAL!"

Then before Lily knows it her brother is serenading Mal! Even the crowd joins in!

"What in the world! Lily did you know about this?" Eva the two shared a concerned look both realizing that something was off.

"Not a clue, but I am so filming this!" Lily whipping out her phone trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"It's so catchy you can't help but sing along ... Ridiculous!" Chloe dancing along with the rest of the school.

"Ooo I am so not going to let him live this down!" the truth was she was worried this all seemed off. Ben would have told her if he like Mal so much, and last she checked he was still much to her dislike in a relationship with Audrey. Just last night they were talking about how he really felt about Audrey, he didn't even mention having feelings for Mal. Lily watches Audrey run off with Chad. Now no matter how much you dislike someone seeing them get practically dumped in public is never a pretty sight. Sure she bounced back fast and all, but something was really wrong ben would never treat a girl that way.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you in your room. My brother has some explaining to do" waving good bye to the girls Lily rushes to catch up with the Turney team. Over hearing Chloe say something about meeting the hotties on other team.

"Oof sorry" rubbing her fore head she should of paid more attention, started to blush once she saw just who she bumped into "Oh hey Jay, congrats! MVP that's a big deal" looking past him into the crowd scanning for her brother. "Hey you have you seen my brother, I need to talk to him about something"

"Yeah, sure he's over there" Jay points near the bleachers

"Thanks!" avoiding his gaze

"Anytime" his sly smirk only makes Lily blush even harder. She shakes her head no distractions I'm on a mission she reminds her self. Wait when did Jay become a distraction? All thoughts of Jay are pushed out of her mind when she spot her bother not far off from where she was standing.

"Hey brother of mine are you feeling alright?"

"Never been better!"

"So Mal"

"I don't know why but I keep wanting to sing her name!"

"Well you already did that …. What about Audrey, your girlfriend?" crossing her arms

"What about her?" dreamy eyed

"When did you guys break up?"

"Just now! Didn't you hear me declare my love for Mal?"

"That's not breaking up with someone. I know you and Audrey were a bit rocky, which I admit made me happy, but still that's not how you break up with someone. I'd expect that from Chad, but not from you. Whenever you come back down to earth lover boy I'll be waiting" it was hopeless, it was almost like he was under a spell or something… wait it couldn't be she thought, but then ven never acted like this before. Just another thing for me to look into she thought. Sighing with annoyance Lily decided to call her mother as she was now officially out of her house arrest.

"Hey mom, I'm going to hang out with Chloe and Eva for a few hours I should be back by dinner time"

"That's fine darling how did the game go!"

"Great, but I'll let ben tell you all about it! Bye mom"

"Bye sweet heart" closing her phone Lily sighed she knew she should tell her mom her suspicions, but that wouldn't do anyone any good. Besides who was she to judge, she couldn't stop thinking about Jay. She pulled out her phone

Hey C I'll be about 30 min. I need time to think….

Okay see you then, I can't promise any of the food will be left though ( :p )

That's okay lol J

Lily ambled along outside thinking to herself before she finally sat a bench with her head in her hands. How did it come to this? Lily was so deep in thought she didn't even notice a certain tourney player as he sat beside her.

"What's got your head in a twist princess?" Lily's head shot up only to be nose to nose with no other than Jay. The one boy that was causing some of her headache.

"Nothing" her eyes staring intently at the hem of her skirt, her hands began to fidget uncontrollably. She knew she couldn't tell him her suspicions, or anything else for that matter as it was about him. "So you seem pretty popular with the girls" her hem beginning to look more and more interesting. Why did I ask him that! She thought mentally slapping herself.

"Yeah, they're not really my type"

"I thought every girl was your type" laughs starting to gain more confidence as the words come with ease. Jay nonchalantly shrugs in response "I mean you're all like hey there, and hey foxy" Lily mockingly tries to mimic Jay's top notch flirting techniques. "Does it really work? "

"Let's see" Jay turns his head to toss is hair blowing bits out of his face "hey there princess"

Lily starts to giggle puts her hand over her mouth to try to fight it. "Don't fight it, you know you want me" Jay stares her down his face contorted in a way that could only be described as the smolder. Lily just smiles "there it is, you were looking so serious before" vzzzzz Lily looks down at her phone only to see Chloe's name.

"Shoot! I completely forgot has it been 30 minutes already?"

Where are you L

Srry lost track of time ran into distraction. On my way!

"I got to go thanks for the laugh I needed one"

"Anytime princess" Lily just shakes her head running off to the girls' dorm never noticing Jay's longing look. If only it didn't have to turn out this way Jay sighs gazing after Lily and then to the trophy in his hand. He knew he had to tell the others that Lily may become a problem, but that was the last thing he want to do.

"Lily! Where were you I was about to send out a search party!"

"She really was" Eva said turning back to powering her fresh beignets

"Yeah, yeah is there any food left?" pushing past a concerned Chloe

"Of course Eva made enough to feed an entire army!"

"As long as there are Beignets, those babies are mine!" walking over to the sea water fish tank "hello coral, aren't you just the prettiest seahorse, yes you are"

"You know she hates you talk to her like that" Coral was the only thing Chloe couldn't bear to leave at home. She wasn't so much a pet as Chloe's longtime friend, and of course Chloe was the only one who could understand her. "And what distraction?"

"Ummm yeah so what movie are we going to watch? I'm thinking comedy or something sci-fi" trying desperately to avoid the question

"Oh no you don't, sit missy!" Eva

"Eeeevvvaaaa"

"Don't Evvaaaa me sit, or I'm cutting you off from the Beignets"

"Not the Beignets!"

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Chloe begins to chant as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"Fine" defeated "it was Jay"

"Jay as in new villain kid that Jay?"

"Yes" head down preparing herself for the on slot of reprimands

"Well he is cute …"

"And he's got that whole bad boy vibe which totally works!" Eva and Chloe nod in agreement.

"Wait what!" this is not at all how she expected them to react. She hadn't even told them she liked him yet! If she even did!

"Really Lil you think we didn't figure it out? You're totally head over heels for him." Eva

"Seriously after we had lunch with him the first time and the rest of the VK's and I said he was cute he said how much of a flirt he was and how full he was of himself"

"And it's the truth!"

"We catch the way you stare at him when you don't think we're looking" Eva

"Also you two are always talking at lunch! And in the hallways!" Chloe

Lily didn't know how she felt about him. Honestly she had more to worried about than boys the VK's were planning something, and now her brother was completely love struck. It was all up to her to make sure this didn't end up in disaster

"Okay, whatever you guys say" she laughs the notion off ignoring the looks that both girls were giving her "hey so I promised my parents I'd be home before dinner …." Trying to change the subject

"Right I've got the finest mermaid beauty masks, and every nail polish color a girl could want!"

"Ooo I so call this green one!" Eva said smiling nail polish in hand. Lily looked on smiling


	11. Love Doctor

The library has always been one of Lily's favorite places on campus with the wooden banisters the spiral staircases. It seemed endless with hidden little reading nooks and row upon row of books from floor to ceiling. She was the daughter of belle after all loving books was engrained into her DNA. Though it was not something

"Excuse me? Where is the school library catalogue?"

"Right over there dear!"

"Thank you so much!" now to find out if my suspicions are correct

As Lily sat down typing out the key word Love Potions Only a few results popped up as Lily scrawled the codes to find them she hoped she was wrong. Walking through the stacks she began to feel more at peace. Books made Lily feel at home, as one would imagine being the child of belle she practically grew up in a library. She gently glided her hand across the spines trying to find the books that would help her figure out just what was happening with her brother. After only a few minutes of searching Lily's hands were filled with books. She quickly plopped down at an empty desk hidden away deep into the heart of the library.

"Perfect!"

Although the end result is the same the effects of a love potion may vary based on the ingredients used. Those under a love spell or form of potion have no …..

A love potion help create a form of undeniable infatuation; some believe that when the effects are unusually strong the one under the spell may already in love with the caster. In most cases neither party is fully aware of this fact. The most popular and most effective potion can be found and any standard spell book. The potion can not only be in liquid form, but can also be infused with other edible substances, as long as it is ingested. …

"I need the antidote " quickly flips through the pages till she finds the one she needed

There are only a few sure proof ways to undue a love spell: one of course being an anti-love potion, another being the waters of the enchanted lake, and lastly true love kiss.

There was no doubt in her mind that her brother was under Mal's spell. There had to be a connection from the vk's interest in the fairy godmother's wand and her brother.

"Ugh!" hits her head on the table

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry" she whispered turning bright red in embarrassment

Now that ven wasn't in his right mind Lily knew that she had to take care of this. If she involved anyone they'd just jump to conclusions and miss the whole point of this all together. Although, their assumptions would be correct. Why , lily thought to herself, has this turned into one big old head ache for me, while my brother gets to be blissfully in love!?

Gathering the books putting them back into their rightful place graving the book with the cure and checked it out before exiting the library. Looking at the time she realizes how much time had passed and that the lunch hour

Runs to Algebra slides into her seat right as the bell rings.

"Hey Lily! You're cutting it pretty close" Ellie says jokingly like everyone else she knew lily's record for tardiness.

"Yeah" all Lily could think about was her brother, and what the VK's were planning

Ellie looks at Chloe shrugging as they both expected a snappy come back in typical Lily fashion.

She spent the entire class period notebook filled with doodles

After class

Bbzzzzz lily looks down at her phone only to her brother's name flash across the screen.

Hey sis can we meet I have something I want to run by you

Yeah usual spot 10 min?

Perfect!

"Hey guys I'll see you in a sec I have to go see ben about something"

"Anything serious?" Eva

"Who knows" Lily's patience was wearing thin, and the last thing she wanted to do was deal with her love struck brother. After all she was the only one trying to figure out the VK's scheme.

"Sis!"

"What is it now?"

"I want to ask Mal out on a date"

"You already did idiot, your coronation remember? "

"That's not a first date, and I want to get to know her more. I barely know anything about her" Lily laughs. Her brother was a real idiot sometimes.

"Shocker!"

"Where do you think I should take her?"

"Well Jane told me she's never had a boyfriend, so how about someplace romantic like…" the wheels in Lily's head started turning "a romantic picnic at the enchanted lake! Maybe even a cool refreshing dip in the water?"

"Sis you're the best I knew I came to the right person" kissed her on the cheek

"I got your back….always" she said watching him walk away hoping that the book was right about the water of an enchanted lake, it should take care of the love spell all he had to do was take a nice refreshing dip and if that didn't happen she'd make sure to water balloon him in the face filled with the stuff.

Lily waited for ben to return from his date she didn't have to wait long as she could hear is moped come up the main drive.

Lily rushed to the entrance to see dopey grin plastered on his face. Oh no, lily thought, it didn't work. Trying not to give up hope she asked him.

"So how did your date go?"

"Fantastic!"

"Do you feel any different than you did this morning?"

"You knew didn't you?" the breathe that Lily was holding dissipated

"oh thank god!" lily runs and hugs her brother " I figured it out… I mean we tell each other everything. I also know that you'd never break up with Audrey like that"

"Yeah that's one of the things I kind of regret… I should apologize" rubs the back of his neck

"So why the dopey grin?"

"I really do like her I guess I have seen we first met"

"But she totally loved spelled you!"

"I can see the good in her"

"Really?!" Lily crosses her arms across her chest

"She tried to save me when she thought I had drowned"  
"okay tell what happened like now!"

"So you don't think that she could have an ulterior motive?"

"She might… or it may have been her way to say she liked me and didn't think that things would happen on their own. I want to trust that she'll make the right choice in the end. They just need someone to believe in them."

"You do realize this may be apart of a larger scheme?"

"Like what?"

"They are all too interested in the Godmother's wand. The one thing powerful to break the magical barrier around the isle of the lost"

"Lily even if this might be true we have to let them decide on their own or the entire decree will

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else of your suspicions"

"I promise" lily turns to walk away

"And Lily thank you"

"Any time"


	12. Four steps back

A/n: hello here's a new chapter! hope ya'll like it.

It had been a few days since the fateful date. Lily stood in her brother's room as he got ready for parents day. She for once was already dressed in a canary yellow dress her feet dangling off his bed fiddling with her locket.

"So you really like her uh? You're such an absolute idiot by the way" Lily laughs

"How?!" he looks slightly offended looking at her through the mirror.

"She was your dream girl and you never realized"

"I figured it out under the love spell"

"Are just going to let her keep thinking that you're still under the love spell?"

"I want to see what she does," he says striating his tie while frowning at how wonky it looks. Lily sighs and slides off the bed to re-tie it for him.

"Stand still….. There. Wait how are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"You'll see" Lily shakes her head preparing herself for her brother's plan

"Hey Lily" turns before leaving

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my sister"

"Don't get too emotional on me. Besides, we both know you wouldn't last a day, without me!"

Later at parents day everything was peaceful as parents and student alike were enjoying the beautiful day. Chloe was over with her mother and father dressed in a flowy light pink dress and brown wedged sandals.

"Really darling how you can walk so well after only a short time on land in heels none the less" Andrina was looking over her daughter with a loving smile.

"lots of practice mother. I really don't know how humans do it all the time!"

"So you spend all your allowance on shoes?" Lily chuckled to herself as she watched Chloe explain to her parents that shoes where a vital part of life itself. Eva on the other hand was keeping her eyes pealed for her family she gasps as she see the last person she was expecting to.

"Julian!" Eva runs and jumps into her older brother's arms. Normally parent's day was reserved for just parents but this was a special occasion as Julian traveled so much. It also helped that ven's coronation was in a few days.

"Well ain't we just chopped liver?" Princess Tiana looks at her daughter in mock disappointment.

"Hello Mrs. T" Lily walks up to Tiana giving her a hug

"Hello there sugar. Oh Lily are you eating well?"

"Mama!"

"What I'm only askin'"

"I am with help from your daughters excellent cooking"

"I learned from the best!" Eva said giving her mother a hug

"That you did my, star" Eva's father said in his thick accent as he gives his daughter a side hug and kisses her forehead

"So Julian what far region of the world did you just come from?"

"Well…." Lily could see his eye light up as he was going recount his adventures but he looked behind her instead.

"Lily honey we are to be taking a family photograph in a few moments"

"Okay I'll be right there"

"Now Lily make sure to stop by the restaurant"

"Will do …It was nice seeing you all"

Lily makes her way over to where her parents were standing with the royal photographer under the rotunda.

"So who was that" Jay nods his head in Julian his eyes hard with jealously

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason" he tried to act non chalantly but Lily wasn't buying it

"Julian is Eva's brother and an old family friend. He's like my second brother. I have to go … go enjoy the free food" Lily walked briskly

"Lily come here" her mother starts messing with her hair

"Mother!"

"Just let me"

"Darling she looks fine" Lily mouth thank you to her father as he slips his hand around his wife waist and kisses her cheek. Now where is ven?"

As if right on cue

"Oh by the way I have a new girlfriend"

"I never wanted to say anything but I always thought that Audrey girl was a little self avosred" "a fake smile"

"A little!"

" do we know her?" their father asked. Lily tried to keep smiling knowing what ven was about to do, and they say she's the mischievous one.

"On the count o,f three" the photographer reminds them

"1….2" Lily tired not to laugh

"Sort of Mal!" He waves her over to where they were standing

"3" Her parents are in such shock they don't hear the photographer resulting in only Lily and ven smiling on cue

"Mal I wanted you to meet my Parents"they hug while her parents look on Shell shocked Lily does all she can to keep her composure

"This is Mal from the isle my girlfriend" Their parents keep smiling trying to be polite

"Hi" the Queen

"Hi" Mal

Her father on the other hand was completely speechless and just politely waves

"I was thinking that maybe she could join us for lunch"

"Of course any friend of ven's"

"I actually came with my friends" mal says while point back behind her where Carlos and Jay were drowning in the chocolate fountain and Evie held Dude.

Well you should invite them because the more the merrier

Yeah I'll go grab them

It was cute how her parents were trying to keep their cool about the literally

Ah how about a game of croquet before lunch

"Of course"

"Game on" the father and son bump fists

"Game on"

As the love birds walk away her father catches her mother as she almost faints Lily cant help vut laugh

"You didn't you?"

"Yeah but I didn't know that's how he was going to break it to you guys"

"She is the daughter of Maleficent. Isn't she?"

"Now Dad aren't you glad I'm not dating" walks with her parents

"Let's keep it that way for as long as possible"

Playing croquet everything is perfect. Lily is laughing at Julian's story while Eva concentrates on hitting the ball.

"Playing croquet just isn't the same unless you play by wonderland rules"

"Oh I'm sure"

"Hey what's going on over there?" Chloe points behind Lily to where a group of spectators is forming. Lily rushes to the group as she can make out Mal and Evie's unique hair colors

"you steal other girls boyfriends, he enjoys hurting people, and she's just a gold digger"

"Mirror mirror in my hand who id the biggest jerk in the land" everyone gasp as it revels Chad's face. To which chad slaps Evie's arm knocking her off balance

Lily rushes forward to step in but Julian holds her back

"This isn't your fight Lily" she looks on helpless

Then Evie sprays Chad with something that knocks him out and then grabs Mal's' hand as all the VK's run off. It was all so sudden Lily was still unsure that it even happened.

"I fear something like this would happen" she hears her father say

"But it isn't their fault"

"No son it's yours"

She watches as her mother says nothing as she follows her husband. Lily wanted to go to her brother but followed after the VK's to make sure they were ok and to reassure them. If they truly were planning something this altercation only made things worse! She see them sitting at a picnic table all with their food untouched

"Everything is going to be fine!" Lily tell them smiling

Ben comes over trying to reassure the groups

"I'll be right back!"

"Ben wait up"

"Lily I can handle it"

"I know but you don't have to do it alone"

"You heard dad it's all my responsibility. If I wasn't so wrapped up…"

"You're doing the best that you can"

"Well it's not good enough. I should have seen it coming"

"That Chad is the biggest jerk in all the land?

"Yeah" ben chuckles while Lily becomes serious

"But what he said ….if we had any chance of them changing he just set us back to the negatives. Coronation is their only chance at the wand. This is getting serious we need to tell someone!"

"Lily everything will work out you have to have faith"

"I Have faith in you always, but you have to admit this is cutting things close"

"Everything will work out… I know it will"

Lily puts on a brave face but inside she's holding on by a thread.

She goes back to the picnic table only to see the villain kids strutting away with their head held high. Just behind them she could see Audrey, Jane and Chad

"What happened? What did you do?" Lily sees that Jane's hair is reverted back to normal

"She just attacked me!"

"That is load of codswallop. You provoked her and you know it!"

Jane storms off tears in her eyes. Lily rampage is not over she then turns to Chad.

"And you! You're supposed to be my brother's friend. Her mirror was right you are the biggest jerk in the land…..All you do is string girls along till you're done. You' even get them to do your homework for you...Wait isn't that a form of cheating I guess it takes one to know one. Also if she such a cheater how do explain her getting a v plus all by herself?" she then turns to Audrey whose lips were pursed.

"We may have had our differences but you disserve more than this jerk"

"And you two" rounding on Lonnie and Doug "you sided with Chad really? You know who they are. They are way more than what he said. You know what they been through"

"Lily give it a rest" Eva tries to step in

"No all Chad is a pampered prince he has no idea what damaged he has done"

"ME! They sleep potioned me!" Chad

"You started it!"

"Lily he's not worth it" Eva sighs

"Why not their just a bunch of gillyweeds!" Chloe shrugs her shoulders

"Exactly, now excuse me I'm not done. There are a few more people I need to talk to" she leaves the group in shock.

Back in the Auradon castle the young princess was still on her rampage …and next in her list was her parents!

"Liliana!"

"What it's true! You taught me to see the good in everyone. Why can't you try to see the good in them? All you see is their parents… how is that fair? Does that mean both ben and I should be carbon copies of you and mom"

"Darling" her mother tries to reach out

"No! ….No I'm disappointed you should have had ben's back and supported him! You never even gave them a real chance. They have been here what a few weeks? How is that enough time for them to find who they really want to be? Why not have some sympathy. They were raised by villains they didn't have the greatest of childhoods! Even if you didn't believe in them believe in our own son!"

Lily storms out and starts running till she ends up in a darkened hallway with her back against the wall

Her parents are left dumb founded

"She has your heart" King Beast

"And your temper…We should have more faith in our children" Queen Belle

"He's preparing to be king we can't coddle them anymore… he has to do this on his own"

A/n: duh duh dun ... Sorry if it's not 100% accurate to the movie i just wanted to add my own spin ov what happened


	13. Caving in

Lily decided to go back to the school she wanted to be as far from the castle as possible. She slowly walked through the school woods trying to figure what everything meant. The past few days had been an overwhelming whirlwind, and her brother's coronation was fast approaching. Why did Evie have a sleeping potion? She thinks to herself. Lily tries to connect all the dots

Ok so once they have the wand they have to get back to the isle of the lost somehow….how are they planning to get to the Isle let alone open the magical barrier?!

Then there was Jay… over the past few days Lily could feel herself falling for him.

"UGH!' Lily screamed in frustration how did this get so complicated? She soon realized that all she could do was pray for a miracle as her dumb brother had unwavering faith in The VKs, and believed that they would find good. Parents day just made it worse she could tell they were all changing for the better, but Chad proved to them that all they are is their parents children nothing more, and that's all anyone would see them as.

Realizing this made Lily want to slap him silly. She wanted to tell someone anyone, but her brother had sworn her to secrecy he wanted to give them a chance. He could also see that they were not the same as they first arrive from the Isle. Carlos was no longer afraid of dogs, Jay liked being a part of a team, Evie was discovering that she was truly smart, and ben was convinced that Mal really had feelings for him. She wanted to learn to love.

Up ahead Lily spots a familiar figure sitting on a tree stump deep in thought. She smiles at how Jay runs his hands through his hair. She can see he feels conflicted. She pushes the VK's plot out of her mind as she tries one last time to rectify the damage Chad caused

"May I join you?" Lily joins him on the tree stump as he scootches over

"Hey there princess"

An awkward silence filled the air as Lily realizes just how close they were

"So what makes you happy?... I know it's not hurting people" Lily tries to lighten the atmosphere as she giggles at the absurdity.

"I actually really like getting pizza with the team after a game"

"Anything else?"

"What else is there?"

"Well, a lot of things make me happy spa parties with my friends, riding my horse Orion at night, reading by the fire, the way everything smells after a light rain, dancing like no one is watching I could go on. There are also things that make me sad or angry, but I always try to focus on the things that make me happy"

Their hands are almost touching the air around them suddenly becomes electric

"You make me happy" Jay's voice above whisper

"Yeah cause I'm an easy mark right?" Lily laughs it off he has to be joking. He doesn't try to say any differently

She then leaps up

"Dance with me "and reaches out a hand out to Jay

"What?" he looks at her like she has gone mad and maybe she has

"Oh come on… no one's here. Besides, you'll be dancing the night away after the coronation"

"After?" of course Jay had not thought much about what would happen after the coronation

"The party?" she knew he wasn't planning on sticking around till then, but maybe if she gave him something to look forward to? She knew it was a long shot but she wanted him to have a reason to stay. As selfish as it was she wanted that reason to be her.

"I don't dance"

"I saw you out on the field after the big game… impress me"

"There's no music"

Lily pulls out her phone and waves it from side to side.

"You're not getting out so easy thief"

Jay suddenly got real close whispering in her ear

"That's prince of thieves, princess" he then grabbed her hand and spun her around

They were dancing and before Lily knew it her back was against the nearest tree

Jay's arm was next to her shoulder. He started to lean in but Lily quick turned her head away and said

"We shouldn't do that"

"It's because I'm Jafar's son isn't?"

He doesn't even wait for her to respond as she storms off

"Jay wait!" she cried out

How did all of this get so complicated? Why did she have feelings for him? She couldn't even focus on herself while trying to look out for her brother and the Kingdom. Trying to figure out their plot against Auradon it all became too much. Lily thought that she was stronger than this. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed onto the forest floor. Her helpfulness soon faded away into determination. She was finally sure how she felt. She didn't care if this maybe their last day together she needs to give it a chance and fight for it!

Luckily he hadn't gotten too far he was just on the other side of the Tourney field

"JAY!" Lily yelled running

"WHAT!"

"Just listen to me okay?" Lily then breaks into song not caring who was still around

When life has cut too deep and left you hurting  
The future you had hoped for is now burning  
And the dreams you held so tight lost their meaning  
And you don't if you'll ever find the healing

You're gonna make it  
You're gonna make it  
And the night can only last for so long

Whatever you're facing  
If your heart is breaking  
There's a promise for the ones who just hold on  
Lift up your eyes and see  
And the sun is rising

And the sun is rising  
Sun is rising  
And the sun is rising

Every high and every low you're gonna go through  
You don't have to be afraid I am with you (I am with you)  
In the moments you're so weak you feel like stopping  
Let the hope you have light the road you're walking

You're gonna make it  
You're gonna make it  
The night can only last for so long

Whatever you're facing  
If your heart is breaking  
There's a promise for the ones who just hold on  
Lift up your eyes and see  
The sun is rising

Her lips crashed into his and she could feel him smile as he wrapped his arms around her

They break away a few moments later thankfully the field was entirely empty as most had gone home for the day. It felt good to hold his hand. Lily wanted to keep being selfish for once in her life. she knew that this may be all over tomorrow but she didn't care. She wanted him to know that he was so much more than his father's son.

"You are so much more than you give yourself credit for," she says smiling up at him.  
Reality crashes in as it dawns on Jay that by this time tomorrow he's going to betray the girl smiling up at him. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting her. He pushes Lily way.

"Nice try princess" the venom in his voice cuts through Lily like a knife

"You're right you are an easy mark. You actually think that I could ever like a prissy princess like you?"

"Jay stop you don't have to be like this"

"That's where you're wrong. I don't have a choice!"  
"Yes you do!" she tries to touch is arm but her just jerks away "you can choose good! Make a life for yourself here! With me!"

"You're too naïve" and for the second time that day he left without another word. Lily tried to not let her emotions get the better of her. She knew that her expressing her feelings would make it harder for him.

All she wanted was for him to know before he decides this own path that she believed in him.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

A/n: song used the sun is rising by britt Nicole


	14. The Coronation of the Year!

The day of the coronation had finally arrived Lily's dresses hung neatly on the front her wardrobe.

A teal floor length gown and a coattail dress for the after party both detailed with crystals and diamonds along the bust and the single shoulder.

Her mother had wanted to wear something with the royal colors, royal blue and canary yellow, as the rest of the royal family would be. She was princess Liliana she never did things by the book.

The princess in question was sitting by her bedroom window looking out onto the courtyard lost in thought.

"Princess it's time you get ready for the coronation" spoke Jill a handmaiden of the royal family

"Have my friends arrived?"

"Yes, Princess and Evangeline and Princess Chloe have just arrived from Auradon prep. They are in the foyer" Lily rushed past her to see her friends.

"Lily" Chloe squealed while running

"It's finally here!" Chloe

"The coronation?" Lily asked confused, what else was there?

"Well that, and the biggest party of the year!"

Lily and Eva roll their eyes. Typical Chloe.

"Come on we have no time to waste!" Chloe grabbed the other girls' hands and drag them up to a room next to Lily's where the royal hairstylist was waiting.

One hair stylist, makeup artist, fresh mani, and pedi later she was practically glowing.

Lily stood next to her mother in a floor length teal gown. Her hair half up in a twisted bun as the rest of her hair hung down in loose curls that framed her face. She smiled as she saw ben and Mal's carriage drive up. Cameras were flashing left and right.

"About the other day," Mal started to say

"I told ben this wasn't going to be easy" The king replied

"But you also told me that a king had to believe in himself even when it isn't easy" ben smiles up at their father.

"I did" Lily giggles at her father's confusion as her mother slaps her father's arm

"I did how wise of me"

"Ben we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart" Her mother steps forward

"Thanks, mom"

"You're going to make a fine king" their father puts ben on the shoulder and then offers and arm to their mother as they walk away to take their places.

"Wish me luck," ben says to Mal

Mal is then escorted by an attendant only lily is left remaining

Ben gives Lily a hug before he enters the cathedral

"You're going to be a great king!" she tells him

"She gave me the antidote" he whispers into her ear as to not be overheard

Lily looks at her brother trying to disguise the shock on her face as thousands of people were watching. He smiles at her as prepares to enter the cathedral. Lily rushes to her spot her next to her mother's throne. As her brother walked to his destiny she couldn't help but smile

The fairy godmother then removed Kings Beast's crown and placed it on the kneeling ben before her

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with, all long as you shall reign?"

"I solemnly do swear"

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new…."

Lily keeps an eye on Mal to see what she will do, but to her surprise suddenly Jane grabs the wand out of her own mother's hand. Jane can't control the power of the wand as everyone around ducks from the exploding magic ricocheting across the room.

"bibity bobity boo!" Jane yells over and over again Lily is protected behind her parents as she clutches to her other's arm. Lily quickly scans the room for her friends making sure they are safe, but she can't make them out from the panicked crowd

Mal suddenly runs up and takes the wand right out of Jane's hands. This was it the final decision. Lily prayed that ben was right.

"Mal give me the wand"

"Get back"

"It's okay"

"Ben I said get back!

"I told you so," Audrey says Lily glares at her not helping she thinks. Lily looks back at Mal and sees that the other VK's have arrived behind her.

"Let's go" Carlos

"Avenge time" Jay

"You really want to do this?" ben

"We have no choice ben, our parents…"

"Your parents made their choice now you make yours"

"I think I want to be good"

"You are good," ben says stepping toward Mal

"How do you know that?!" Mal yells out in distress

"Because I'm listening to my heart"

"I want to listen to my heart too" she then turns to her friends

"And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean stealing thing doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team make you happy" Lily could have sworn she saw Jay look at her when Mal started talking about things that made him happy, but she could have been mistaken.

"And you, scratching dude's belly make you happy who would have thought" Mal chuckles through her tears

"And Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart

I don't want to take over the world with evil. That doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and be with ben." she says turning to look at him "Because ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy not destroying things. I choose good you guys." Lily watches as Mal puts her fist in the center of the circle.

"I choose good to"

"I choose good" Evie says placing her fist next to Mal's

"So just to be clear we don't have to be worried about how really mad out parents will be? Cause they will be really, really mad"

"Your parents can't reach you here" ben reassured Carlos

"Okay then good" then he too joins his friends. Lily let out a sigh of relief it was finally over!

Just as mal was about to return wand to the Fairy godmother a puff of green smoke circles the rooms till it land dead center of the aisle.

"I'm back" Maleficent emerges with a singsong voice. Lily's Father steps out in front of her and her mother.

"It can't be" The fairy godmother gasps

"Go away mother" Mal says

"She's funny… very funny here wand me" Maleficent evilly laughs at her daughter's words

"No!" Mal stands defiant, but to no avail as her mother summons the wand out of Mal's hand. Lily recoils in fear as Maleficent raises the wand.

"bibity bobity boo" magic covers the room freezing everyone in place.

These are the last words Lily hears as she is frozen in time, unable to move. The next thing she knew Mal had turned her own mother into the size of a lizard. Seeing that her family is okay her thoughts quickly turn to her friends. Lily rushes to check on Chloe and Eva. Both girls in question are a little shaken but are perfectly fine.

"Chloe? Eva?!" Lily frantically searched through the crowd

"Clam down we're right here" Chloe Lily turned to see her friends. She rushes to hug them

"And we're ok" Eva reassures Lily

"Best coronation yet!" Chloe the girls hug laughing

Lily could feel someone watching her she quickly turns and catches Jay's eyes from across the room. She starts to walk over as the rest of the world melts away.

"Hey!" Lily is startled and the moment quickly ends "careful that's my mom" Lily watches as Mal fusses over the attendant who placed the glass case over her now lizard sized mother.

She see her brother with the other villain kids and goes to join them

They all put their arms around each other grinning from ear to ear

"Let's get this party started!" Jay shouts happily

"Ohay, ohay hey!" they all shout together

-O0oo0o0o0o0o-

A/n: only one chapter left! :) I hope ya'll have enjoyed the journey so far ... I have so much more planned !


	15. Till Tomorrow

a/n: thanks to all that have stuck it out this far. This is to date the longest fanfic I've written! now on to the show! XD

-An epilogue of sorts -

Lily laughs as she sees her brother being carried to the dance floor on top of his teammates' shoulders.

Ohay, ohay hey!  
Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
Ohay, ohay

Break the spell,  
We were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, ohay

Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, oh, oh

Lily joins in singing to Jay as he sits on the stairs

Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, oh, oh,  
Ohay, ohay hey

Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay ohay hey!

Yo, it's time to set this thing off,  
Let's make it happen now  
I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors,  
Show 'em how passion sound  
They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now  
I ain't goin' out like that now

Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh oh oh

Oh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
That's right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on

3, 2, 1, Uh

Ooh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off  
Get ready, set it off

Come on  
We go to set it off  
To the left  
Get ready, set it off  
To the right  
We got to set it off!

Later that same night while Evie slipped away from the crowds Lily was standing by a table near the dance floor. She was with no other than her brother's girlfriend Mal.

"This might sound weird but you love potioning my brother was the best thing you could have done"

"He told you?" Mal looks shocked

"No I figured it out, but he did tell me how you gave him an antidote"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Why do you think I told him to take you to the enchanted lake? I also kinda wanted to see how everything came together. And to give you all a chance to choose you own path. I knew all along what you guys were planning"

"Wow! That was a huge risk"

"I had faith in my brother, it was hard, but he believed that you would do the right thing. Just next time don't underestimate a royal"

"Never!" the two girls laugh

Just then both Jay and ben come up to the girls with drinks

"Hey there princess" Jay says while handing her a cup of pink sparkling punch

"So how does it feel to choose good?" Lily asks while taking a sip

"It was knowing that you believed in me that helped me the most. I'm sorry about yesterday"

"Jay saying sorry I never thought I'd see the day" Kisses him on the cheek and leans in as he kisses the top of her head with affection.

"Wait when did this happen" Lily blushes at her brother as Jay just look over the moon and drapes his arm over her shoulders.

"You can't tell dad, I kept your secret so you owe me" she says while prodding her brother in the chest

"What because I'm the son of Jafar?" Jay looks genuinely hurt for a split second

"No they know you chose a different path, but I just told my dad that isn't he glad I'm not dating after ben dropped the bomb that he was dating Mal. Honestly, I would be afraid for any boy I was dating. He's called king Beast his name's Adam for god's sake!"

"Oh so we're dating now?"

"Well you have to take me on a date"

"What about this"

"This doesn't count! You haven't even asked me to dance"

"May I have this dance?"

"I guess , but you have to catch me first!" then runs out in front of him singing

Why you standing over there, acting like you just don't care  
We can make our own kind of music  
We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl  
But I just wanna let go and lose it

Lily and Jay begin to circle around each other

We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now

Jay takes Lily hand as he spins her out pulling her right back in with ease

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up

The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young

Dance together, dance alone, let it out and let it show  
Changing colors under the strove light  
I just wanna have some fun, let my worries come undone  
Right here right now it's feeling so right

We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up  
The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young

And I wish that it would never end  
I wish the song could play and play  
Be who you wanna be and then  
Just let the rhythm take you there

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up  
The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young

The young couple danced the night away never wanting it to end!

They all lived happily ever after…. For now. Who knows what life will have in store ;)

00000oooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooo

a/n:I actually have a bunch of ideas for more stories centered on my other oc's that follow them till after they graduate! I also have so many other oc's that I would love to introduce to ya'll ( maybe a short story collection ?)


End file.
